The Bloe Box
by Puffinca
Summary: After winning the World Championship, it's time for the Barden Bellas to move on with their lives. Beca and Chloe start on the road trip to their new apartment in New York. Things begin to change as the two find themselves in closer quarters than ever. Chloe is desperate to win Beca's attention. This story follows Beca and Chloe's relationship after PP2. (BECHLOE)
1. Chapter 1

"Ohhhhh I'm going to miss you skinny twigs," Fat Amy gushed, engulfing all the girls into a bear hug. "I can't believe this is it."

It was the end. All but one of the Barden Bellas had graduated. Every girl had finished packing for wherever their next destination was, and the Barden Bella house was about to be nearly entirely vacated.

"You guys have to remember to call weekly, okay?" Jessica sniffled, already tearing up.

"I'm going to travel back in time and relive this moment," Lilly whispered, barely audible to anyone but herself.

All the Bellas were feeling sick to their stomachs. Their final explosion of success when they won the world championship wasn't enough to satisfy them. Every girl's stomach curled at the thought of never being to experience what they had as the Barden Bellas again.

"Ok, well, I guess this is it," Beca announced, forcing a smile, as she picked up the last box marked "bloe". Its partner sat in the hands of Chloe, who's sparkly blue eyes seemed to sparkle even brighter with the addition of glassy tears. "Come on, Chlo."

Beca stepped out of the door and towards her car, which was filled to the brink with the moving boxes that she and Chloe had loaded in the previous day. All that was left to load were the two boxes containing picture frames that contained photos of the Barden Bellas in all their glory. Beca carefully positioned her box in the back seat of the car and stepped out to allow Chloe secure hers into the seat as well.

"I'll see you all at Rose's wedding!" Chloe yelled with a broken voice, climbing into the passenger seat of the car. Beca rubbed Chloe's shoulder in a comforting manner as she got behind the wheel.

"Make us proud, Legacy!" Beca shouted at the top of her lungs out the open window, putting the car into reverse and backing up. Emily waved frantically at the door. Beca quickly drove out of there, not wanting to prolong such a sappy moment.

"We all know where those two are heading," Fat Amy whispered loudly enough for the rest of the Bellas to hear as she climbed into her car. The Bellas giggled, knowing exactly what Amy meant.

"Beca, do you mind if we make a quick stop by Starbucks? Saying good-bye takes up a lot of energy," Chloe asked, turning to look at Beca with her big, sad, blue eyes.

Who was Beca to resist such a sorrow face? "Alright, we'll stop at the next one we see," she smiled.

The two girls sat in silence, clutching their coffee and snacks in their hands, as they drove towards their newly purchased apartment in New York. Beca had landed job as an assistant manager at a recording studio, and Chloe had agreed to move in with Beca in hopes of finding a job in New York. That's what Chloe said, at least. She'd never tell Beca about the real reason that she agreed to move in with her.

"We're here! Common, Chlo, help me unload this junk," Beca announced as they pulled into the parking lot of their new apartment. Chloe, back to her bubbly mood, jumped out of the car and grabbed the first box she could reach. She held back her giggle as she watched the tiny Beca Mitchell attempt to lift the biggest box that she could find.

Beca began to make her way towards their new apartment, which was ground-level and had an exterior door to the parking lot, when she noticed that Chloe remained by the car. "Well?" she grunted, the weight of the box draining her energy. "You coming?"

Beca allowed the box to slam to the ground as she reached the door of the apartment. She fumbled around in her pockets for her keys, not being able to find them.

"Crap, Chloe… I think I left the keys back at the Barden Bellas," Beca announced, freaking out.

Chloe only smirked. "That's why you gave the keys to me," she said, tossing the keys at Beca. Beca stuck out her tongue, cracking open the door.

"Well, here we are," she exclaimed, dragging her oversized box through the door. Chloe left her box at the door and ran into the apartment, amazed by its small size. She dropped to the floor and lay down on the carpet, exhausted. Beca did the same.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah?"

"We've got to change this carpet."

Beca chuckled, covering her eyes with her hands. "I don't know how I'm going to stand you."

"We've also got to get a pet bird. A canary. Or a parrot," Chloe demanded, staring at the ceiling with a completely serious demeanor.

"Okay, Chloe, we'll get a pet bird. I'm not picking up after its shit, though," Beca grumbled, pulling herself up.

Just then, a man walked through the open door. Beca snapped around, her body clicking into defensive mode. She became noticeably more relaxed when she took note of his name tag, which read 'landlord'. Beca frowned. The guy looked too young to already be in charge of an entire building of people.

"Relax. I'm Jacob, the landlord. I noticed you two coming in. I just wanted to come here and sign the papers before you get everything settled," the guy greeted, sticking out his hand.

Beca nervously shook his hand, not breaking her gaze away from the man's face. He was at least six feet tall, he had jet black hair, a strong jawline, and extremely bright blue eyes. Beca couldn't help but take note that even this gorgeous man's eyes could not beat the level of blueness that Chloe's eyes possessed.

"Of course, of course," Beca said, shaking her head. She grabbed a pen from her bag and took the papers that Jacob held in his hand. She quickly scanned over them before scribbling her name at the bottom. "There you go."

"Thanks. I'll be leaving now, you girls enjoy the new place," he smiled, walking out the door.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other.

"Our landlord is hot," Beca stated.

"Eh, I've seen better," Chloe shrugged, getting up and touring the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, wow, thanks for the positive feedback, guys. Didn't expect people to jump on this story so quickly. I really wanted to read a story about Beca and Chloe moving in together, but there wasn't any, so I decided to do it myself.**

 **Enjoy~**

"Let's go to a bar," Chloe stated, staring up at the ceiling.

"What?" Beca frowned, turning her head to look at Chloe.

"You heard me. A bar. What else is there to do today?" Chloe told her.

"Chloe… It's 2 PM. Who goes to a bar a 2 PM?" Beca said, incredulous. "Let's do something useful instead… Let's go to Ikea."

Chloe groaned, turning onto her stomach. The two girls sat in their newly purchased apartment, with nothing but boxes and boxes of clothing and personal items. They weren't able to bring over any of their old furniture because they belonged to the Barden Bellas, and Emily needed them for the new wave of Bellas that she'd be bringing in. Beca figured that buying furniture was a smart thing to do.

"I still think we should go to a bar," Chloe argued.

"We don't even have beds to sleep on," Beca shot back, a smile playing on her face.

"That's O.K, I don't need a bed. I like sleeping on disgusting, urine-infested carpets. You can just sleep on me, I make a pretty good bed," Chloe laughed. "Some people say that my boobs make a good pillow."

"Oh yeah? You weirdo… come on, let's go so we can make it back in time," Beca said, laughing at Chloe's childish suggestion. She didn't take note of Chloe's underlying tone in her voice, and simply pegged it as her generally bubbly personality.

"Ooh, what about that one?" Chloe exclaimed, pointing at an oddly shaped chair. "We can buy a couple of those for the kitchen table!"

"It looks like a dick," Beca stated, moving on to the next group of furniture. One thing that Beca loved about Ikea was that they set up the furniture in a way that she could just copy the way that they set it up and not worry about the table not matching the chairs.

Beca and Chloe walked down the path that the employees had set up for the customers. Beca held a pencil and a piece of paper that she used to mark down the ID numbers of furniture that she liked so that she could pick it up later. Chloe trotted along, swinging her basket of random and unusual products that she had picked up along the way.

"Beca, how do you feel about bunk beds?" Chloe asked as they reached the bedroom portion of the store.

"I loved them… When I was five," Beca said, turning to look at Chloe who longingly looked at a black wooden bunk bed.

"Well, we only have two bedrooms in the house. I figured we could just double up on one and use the other as a guest bedroom or whatever," Chloe shrugged. She did have a valid point.

"If we get a bunk bed, we have to get the queen sized one. I refuse to sleep in a twin bed," Beca pouted, not jumping at the idea of sharing a room. She loved Chloe, but she also loved her own space. "I also get to sleep on the top bunk."

Chloe squealed. "Deal!"

Beca quickly jotted down the ID number of the black wooden, queen-sized bunk bed on her little notepad. "I'm going to regret this later," she mumbled to herself.

"Come on now, before we completely empty our banks," Beca shouted to Chloe, who had found her way towards some very artistic and unconventional desks. Chloe's head whipped around, her ginger hair flying along, before her freakishly blue eyes landed on Beca's own dark ones. She gave her a grin as bright as the day, and Beca couldn't help but melt a little inside at her best friend's own puppy-like behavior.

"Damn fucking Ikea instruction manuals… Do you know Swedish, Chloe?" Beca complained, examining the piece of paper that had come with the bunk bed.

Chloe nodded and let out a string of gibberish. Beca's eyes became wide and her mouth dropped open, surprised by the new piece of information.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't know Swedish, you goose."

Beca frowned. "Oh. Well now what?"

"I'm an expert at this," Chloe assured Beca. She got up, taking off her sweater and throwing it to the side in a very serious manner. She rubbed her hands together and wrinkled her face into the expression of someone in deep in thought. She picked up two pieces of wood in her hands, fitting them together as the image in the manual illustrated.

By the time that Chloe had finished with her improvisation, Beca had returned from her run from the store. She walked into the bedroom and handed Chloe a strawberry smoothie.

"For all your hard work, captain," Beca saluted. "Time to test out this bed."

Chloe hadn't fitted the new mattresses into the bed, but that didn't stop Beca from climbing up the ladder and into her new bunk. She sat there, cross-legged, sipping her smoothie. She rocked her bottom, causing the bed to shake.

"I'm pretty sure beds aren't supposed to make that noise, but good enough. At least it stands," Beca decided, giving her approval.

"Whooo! Now can we go to a bar? It's 9 PM," Chloe pouted, taking another sip of her well-earned smoothie.

"Fine, you overly social person. Let's go to a bar," Beca gave in, climbing off the bed and down the ladder. She didn't like to admit it, but she was willing to do just about anything to make her friends happy, even if it meant going to a boisterous bar after an exhausting day. Beca was like that a lot. She liked people to think that she was tough and badass, but Chloe knew that she was just a big ol' softy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Two margaritas, please," Chloe told the bartender.

Just then, Beca returned from the bathroom, running her hands through her hair. Chloe couldn't help but stare for a second at the friend who decided to dress up nicely tonight. As soon as Beca came within walking distance, Chloe darted her eyes away and began to fiddle with the napkin in front of her.

"I ordered a margarita for you," Chloe grinned at Beca, knowing her personal favorite.

Beca smiled back, settling in the chair next to Chloe's. "This was the only bar in this town?" Beca asked.

"The only one with good reviews," Chloe shrugged, pulling the glass of liquid, that the bartender had just given her, closer to her.

"Well it sucks. The music sucks," Beca groaned.

"The music always sucks when it comes to you," Chloe pointed out, taking a sip of her drink. "So when do you start work?"

Beca slumped forward, not enjoying the thought of work. "Two weeks," she mumbled.

Chloe sighed, looking around the somewhat small bar. The owner had placed mirrors along two of the walls, making the room seem larger than it actually was. The D.J, who seemed to be half asleep, sat in one corner with his laptop. Chloe couldn't help but notice that this particular bar had customers of various ages, instead of a primarily young group of people.

"Well, I didn't come here for nothing. I'm going to go dance," Beca announced, bringing Chloe out of her thoughts.

"I'm staying here, observe the crowd," Chloe winked, taking another gulp of her drink.

Beca saluted to Chloe, "Aye aye, captain."

Beca headed towards the dance floor, drink in hand. She spotted a lone, black-haired guy and walked over to him. She was startled to see that it was her landlord.

"So… Is this something you normally do on a Tuesday night? Go out and hang at a bar by yourself?" She teased.

"I'm not alone now, am I?" He chuckled. "So Beca, right?"

"The one and only," Beca laughed, pointing to herself. "So what're you doing here?"

"To be honest, I was supposed to meet up with someone tonight, but I guess they didn't show up," Jacob admitted, looking at the ground for a second.

Using her finger, Chloe steadily mixed her drink. She genuinely felt bored until she saw Beca approach some guy, which peaked her interest. She always felt warmth at the growth that she'd seen in Beca since their first interaction during freshmen year. Beca had gone from a shy, anti-social shadow of a girl to a bold, sarcastic, and confident person. In addition to her curiosity, Chloe also felt a shadow of jealousy. She knew that she was bisexual and had some non-friend feelings for Beca throughout their college years, but she had to admit that she was surprised.

"Are you Chloe Beale?" A voice called out.

Chloe spun around, towards the direction that the voice had come from. She came face to face with an older woman who looked to be in her fifties.

"Yup, that's me. Do I know you?" Chloe asked, tentative.

"No, but *Alex* does," the woman informed her, leaning in to whisper the name 'Alex'.

Chloe's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open slightly in surprise. Chloe didn't even need to know the last name to know who the woman was talking about,

"What does he want?" She whispered, feeling sick in her stomach.

The woman grinned, and quietly slipped something into Chloe's free hand. "Something from him to you," she said, before walking out the door of the bar. Chloe would have laughed at the pathetic, overdone dramatism if it were in a movie.

Chloe stared down at the small object in her hand. Realizing what it was, she dropped it to the floor, hissing like it had burned her. Noticing that she had let the object into plain site, she hurried to pick it back up before hastily tucking it into her pocket. She looked around to make sure that no one was watching, awkwardly taking a huge gulp from her drink and downing it all at once.

 **Sorry, short chapter, I'm not one to write extra stuff just to lengthen a chapter.**

 **I don't think that I've ever told you guys this, but I really,** ** _really_** **love reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So you like Mr. Landlord, huh?" Chloe asked, looking up at Beca who was hanging over the edge of her upper bunk.

"I don't know, he's a nice guy. It's kinda nice to know people who live here, too. Meet anyone last night?" Beca asked, peering down at the girl under her.

"No," Chloe moaned, getting up. "I shouldn't be worrying about new friends right now, I need to get a job."

"The grocery store down the street is looking for new employees," Beca suggested. She frowned at how out of character Chloe seemed. The girl never seemed to be too engaged to have some fun, but at the moment she didn't seem in the brightest of moods.

"A _real_ job, Beca," Chloe groaned from across the room, where she was making her morning coffee. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, black," Beca shouted across the room, climbing down her bunk. Her hair was entirely tangled, complete with large knots here and there. She began to strip from the loose t-shirt and shorts that she had slipped on for the night, tossing them into her bed and walking towards her newly assembled drawer.

"Here you go.. _Oh geez, Beca!"_ Chloe shrieked, nearly dropping the two mugs of coffee that she held as she turned around to catch a glimpse of a nearly naked Beca. She faced the huge temptation to stare at Beca's nakedness, but controlled herself. "Put some clothes on!"

"Nothing you haven't seen before," Beca winked (though she was quickly turning a bright shade of red), thinking about the shower intrusion that she'd experienced during her first week at Barden University. She hastily tugged on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top before smoothing out her hair as she joined Chloe at the table.

"I've got it all memorized," Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes as she set the two mugs of coffee on the small dinner table that they'd bought at Ikea.

Chloe couldn't take her mind off last night's events. She thought that she was done with all of it in high school. She had been extremely relieved to go through her seven years of college with no word from the people who had wrecked her as a teenager.

"You could start a lawn-mowing business," Beca offered, attempting to hide a smirk, as she sat down across from Chloe. She took a sip from her coffee.

"Oh, right, because I'm saving up to buy that roller-skating barbie that I saw in the mail-order magazine," Chloe chuckled, her smile reaching her eyes.

Beca knew that Chloe hadn't been feeling right lately, and she assumed that she was feeling down about leaving the Bellas. She was glad to see the typical, cheerful Chloe appear for a second.

Beca had gone out to buy 'real food', as she so called it, leaving Chloe all alone in the apartment. She lay in her bed, staring at the underside of Beca's upper bunk. She had turned on her iPod and was listening to music out loud while she doodled in one of her old notebooks. She felt bored and alone, which felt unusual for her because she loved a good crowd. She hated the whole 'being the new people in town' sort of thing. She was used to being surrounded by loads of people that she knew and loved. She'd normally throw a party, but she didn't know anyone to invite.

"I could just throw a 2-person party," Chloe thought aloud, fiddling with her pen.

Her brain began to churn with ideas. She could put up streamers and balloons, maybe even buy one of those pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey sort of things. She then frowned, realizing that she didn't have any car to use (because Beca had taken it) and that she didn't know where she could buy her party supplies.

An idea suddenly popped into Chloe's head, and she nearly fell off her bed when she internally shrieked with excitement. She rolled off the bed and began to run around the apartment, picking up paper and crayons and some old,sticky scissors that she found at the bottom of a moving box.

Chloe dug through her purse, searching for the pocket-sized tape dispenser that she always carried around with her. She squinted her eyes to try to see better in the dark bag, but became frustrated with the fact that she was blindly shuffling around items. She picked up her red purse by the bottom and dumped all of its contents onto the floor in front of her. Grinning, she continued her search through the countless items.

Tossing useless items behind her, Chloe persevered until she came across the handy little roll of tape that had been hiding between some old receipts. She began to pile all her possessions back into the bag when she came across the little object that the strange old woman had given her. She picked it up and walked over to her bed, collapsing onto the numerous, brightly-colored pillows.

Chloe carefully examined the small bag. It was very small in size, about one-fourth of her palm. She knew what was inside, and her heart began to race at the thought of it. Chloe felt absolutely terrified. Breathing hard, she opened the bag. She came face to face with a very small quantity of a whitish-brown powder. Heroin.

Panicking, Chloe jumped off her bed and raced into the bathroom. She took no time in turning on the faucet of the sink and pouring the bag's contents down the drain, watching the light powder swirl away. She shoved the bag into the bottom of the waste basket, rinsed her heated face with water, and made her way back to her bed.

Chloe had struggled as a high schooler. She had constantly faced the torment of bullies who pegged her as an overweight, carrot-top girl, even though she wasn't. After battling anorexia, she had founded that the harassment did not slow down, whether she was at school in the hallways or at home on her computer.

Desperate for an escape from the hate, Chloe had taken up some kid's offer to buy heroin. Chloe knew the dangers of drugs. She had read the articles and seen the commercials. She had also heard the other kids talking about the rush and excitement that heroin brought. She heard them talking about how happy it made them, and how they couldn't live without it. She told herself that she wasn't going to become addicted, and that she had a lot of self-control.

Of course, Chloe was born as someone who was bad at controlling their impulses. She quickly became addicted. She lived and breathed the substance. She found herself a regular seller and hooked herself up to the life of a drug addict.

It had taken Chloe a long time to break the habit. It had been her sister who intervened and helped her regain her freedom. She never talked or thought about the process she went through to rid her mind and body of the addiction. She never spoke of the threats that came along when she cut off her ties, and money, to the drug.


End file.
